La fatalité de l'homme
by Tinga Bella
Summary: L'homme naît , vie et meurt  . AH . Bella / Carlisle / Edward


**Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouvel OS, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de reprendre l'écriture, et oui pas toujours facile d'écrire.**

**J'avoue, cet OS est très triste, voire horrible mais bon pour les lecteur qui commence à me connaître ça ne doit pas vraiment vous étonnés lol.**

**Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, bah disons que je ne fais pas dans la dentelle mais plus dans les sentiments, pas l'amour et tout non c'est pas marrant autrement, je traite des sujets difficiles pas facile à surmonter et pourtant qui font partie de la vie.**

**Merci à Galswinthe pour sa correction.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La fatalité de l'homme<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

L'homme naît, vie et meurt, c'est bien connu.

Lorsqu'on naît nous avons déjà un pied dans la tombe. Vous vous dites que c'est triste à dire à mon âge, vous vous dites que je n'ai rien encore vécu à 24 ans, pourtant, je ne ressens pas les choses ainsi. En 24 ans, j'ai traversé plus de chose que vous. Rien que le jour de ma naissance, tout s'est très mal passé. Normalement on naît par voix naturel, pas moi. Normalement on a des parents, pas moi. Non moi, mes parents ont eu un accident de la route alors qu'ils étaient en route pour l'hôpital, oh ils y sont arrivés mais morts, ma mère était encore en vie mais inconsciente et moi je commençais à mourir dans son ventre. Ils m'ont sortie du ventre de ma mère mourante. Après ça, j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes.

Je suis aujourd'hui encore en vie grâce à un homme merveilleux, Carlisle Cullen, pédiatre, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi à ma naissance, il avait assez de force pour nous deux c'est ce qui m'a sauvée. Aujourd'hui je fais partie de sa famille.

Vous vous dites oui est alors ?

Et bien laissez-moi vous dire que à l'âge de 15 ans, un homme m'a violée, il m'a volé mon innocence à tout jamais. J'étais sortie à Port Angeles pour acheter un livre pour les cours. Comme on dit je me suis retrouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. J'ai mis 5 ans à m'en remettre à peu près, pendant ces 5 années, mes problèmes liés à ma naissance difficile, se sont rappelés à nous. J'ai appris qu'il me restait 5 ans à vivre, aujourd'hui plus que 2 mois. On m'a expliqué que mon corps s'autodétruisait. Carlisle a bien essayé d'enrailler le processus mais malheureusement ma volonté est toute autre.

Violée, orpheline, et déprimée.

Comment voulez-vous vivre ? Je n'aurai connu que la violence, j'ai bien eu un peu d'amour de Carlisle mais tout de même, on finit par se prendre son passé en pleine tête et je peux vous dire que c'est douloureux. Ce genre de chose ne prévient pas. Ça vous prend et vous enfonce au fond du gouffre.

J'ai arrêté mes études à l'âge de 19 ans, souhaitant vivre tranquillement le temps qu'il me restait, aussi court soit-il. Carlisle m'avait soutenue, me poussait à vivre, à me tenir débout.

C'est grâce à lui que j'aurai vécu ces 5 ans, autrement, j'aurais mis fin à ma vie bien avant.

Lorsque mes jambes ont arrêté de me soutenir, il m'avait fait travailler fort, lorsque mes mains se sont à leur tour paralysées, il m'avait remonté le moral au point de me faire rire à nouveau. Puis ce fut le tour de mes bras, de mon buste pour finir par me paralyser complètement.

La paralysie avait fini par touchée mes poumons, obligeant ma famille à me laisser dans cette chambre froide, et sans âme, sous assistance respiratoire.

Ce dernier mois il ne me restait que la tête.

L'ouverture de la porte me sortie de mes réflexions.

Carlisle entra, suivi d'un jeune interne.

**PDV Carlisle**

Lors que je rentrais dans la chambre de Bella, mon cœur se comprima à sa vue. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger sa tête seule partie encore sous son contrôle. Elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, des cernes noires, des yeux qui commençaient à perdre de leur éclat dû à la fatigue. Je lui souris, et lui embrassai le front, à mon contacte elle ferma les yeux, un léger sourire s'afficha sur sont visage mais il fut vite effacé par le tube d'intubation. Je fis signe à l'interne de s'approcher. Il le fit, je les présentais rapidement et Edward se mit au travail, moi je restais près de ma fille.

**PDV Edward**

Lorsque je suis rentré dans la chambre, j'ai eu qu'une envie, m'enfuir loin. J'avais vu des horreurs, du sang, des corps déchiquetés, mais j'aimais, je n'avais vu quelqu'un mourir ainsi. Son cerveau déconnecté tout ce qu'il ne lui était pas fondamental, sauf que cette destruction avait touché les poumons, et bientôt son cerveau se déconnectera entièrement pour ne laisser qu'un corps désarticulé, un corps sans vie. Rien qu'un corps remplit de souffrance.

**PDV Bella**

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sauf celui de mon esprit et pas toujours

…...

…...

Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est la fin qu'aujourd'hui ma destiné se rappelle à moi.

…...

…...

Comme si elle se rendait compte que je n'aurais jamais dû vivre plus que quelques heures.

…...

…...

Comme si, mon cerveau avait compris de Bella ne devait pas vivre.

…...

…...

Comme si, je n'étais pas faite pour vivre.

…...

…...

Comme si, je…

**PDV Carlisle**

Aujourd'hui devrait être un jour heureux.

Aujourd'hui Bella devrait sourire et fêter son anniversaire comme tout le monde.

Mais non, aujourd'hui elle fêtait sa mort, aujourd'hui la destiné mettait fin à la vie de Bella, seulement au bout de 25 ans.

Je sais qu'à sa naissance, on pensait qu'elle ne survivrait pas, les 24 heures après sa naissance avaient été décisif, mais elle avait réussi à passer ce cap, laissant un souffle d'espoir dans tout l'hôpital. Elle avait eu des années chaotiques, on a cru plusieurs fois que son heure était arrivée, mais chaque fois elle avait su, passer au travers.

Mais aujourd'hui elle ne passera pas la nuit.

**PDV Edward**

Aujourd'hui ma patiente allait mourir, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, si lumineux c'est dernier mois et si ternes aujourd'hui.

Étonnamment elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne semblait pas plus triste que cela non plus.

Elle savait, elle avait compris que rien ne changera. Que rien n'empêchera sa mort.

**PDV Bella**

…je n'avais jamais existé.

BIPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**PDV Edward**

BIPPPPPPPPPPPPP

J'éteignis le monitoring, fermai les yeux de Bella. Et sortis de la pièce laissant la famille Cullen faire son deuil.

* * *

><p><strong>Battez-vous toujours, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue aussi difficile soit-elle on en a qu'une seule, une seule chance de faire ses preuves.<strong>

**Ensuite je ne mentionne aucune maladie, car j'ignore si il existe des maladie avec ces conséquences là, et j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de donner plus de réalité à cet OS.**

**Et pour finir pensez à laisser des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises peu m'importe tant que les mauvaises soient justifiées.**

**Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches, c'est très important.**

**Tinga Bella**


End file.
